Układ odosobniony
by zielenna
Summary: Leanne. O fizyce, echach historii, gwiazdach, Jaffie. Ale przede wszystkim, o Katie.


**Kolejny kawałek do serii. Nie trzeba czytać wszystkiego, ale "Słuchaj, Alicja" pomaga, bo jest przedstawieniem wersji postaci, której trzymam się tutaj. Leanne, jeżeli ktoś nie pamięta, to dziewczyna o której nie wiemy (według książek, filmów nie uważam za kanon) nic poza tym, że szła razem z Katie z Hogsmeade próbując odwieść ją od podarowania tajemniczej paczki Dumbledore'owi. Z tego wydarzenia wyszła reszta. Miłej lektury.  
**

* * *

_modlę się do ciebie_

_jaka to religia_

_w której czci się usta_

_wygiętego boga przedświtów_

_ach religia_

_wspaniali bluźniercy_

_jesteśmy sobie_

_zamkniętym czworokątnym światłem_

Halina Poświatowska

* * *

_Układ odosobniony__ - dowolny wyizolowany od otoczenia układ, na który nie działają żadne siły zewnętrzne. Jeżeli taki układ składa się z dwóch punktów materialnych, wówczas jedynymi siłami w nim działającymi są siły wywierane przez te punkty materialne na siebie nawzajem._

* * *

Leanne Niehaus stara się nie popadać w przesadę, ale czasami zdarza jej się pomyśleć, że tylko ona zna prawdziwą Katie Bell. Nie zawsze ma powód, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać – może zastanawiać się, czy kupić brzoskwinie czy banany i sięgając po brzoskwinie, zorientuje się, że tylko ona robi zakupy dla Katie. Idąc ulicą mija niską blondynkę kłócącą się przez telefon z chłopakiem i stwierdza, że chyba tylko ona widziała Katie we łzach. Zanim ją to zaniepokoi, Leanne Niehaus uśmiecha się, opuszcza trochę napięte ramiona i prostuje palce w niewygodnym bucie. Dopiero potem się martwi – czyżby nieświadomie myślała o Katie Bell przez cały czas? Racjonalizuje – to naturalne, Katie wykonuje niebezpieczną pracę, Leanne ma prawo – obowiązek – bać się. Żartuje sobie, myśli o minie Katie, kiedy jej powie o tym przy kolacji. Nie powie – zapomni, wzruszając ramionami. Wszystko nie trwa dłużej niż dwie minuty.

Przy kolacji – brzoskwinia dla Katie, jagodzianka dla Leanne – rozmawiają o czymś innym.

- Co masz teraz? – pyta Leanne. Katie ściera kropelki soku z podbródka.

- Dementory. Trzy. Widziane pod Worthing – uśmiecha się figlarnie i dodaje – Blisko granicy, więc góra wariuje.

- Ho, ho – mówi Leanne, może zastanawiając się, ile osób widziało patronusa Katie, może świadomie. Katie śmieje kiedy sięga przez stół zetrzeć jagody z nosa Leanne.

.

Leanne Niehaus nie zna Katie długo. Przez sześć lat mijały się na korytarzach, właściwie się nie zauważając. Katie spisała od Leanne esej dla Binns'a. Leanne poczęstowała się papierosem na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Na siódmym roku usiadły kilka razy przy jednym stoliku pod Trzema Miotłami. Na siódmym roku Hogwart ogarnęła nostalgia. Każdy chciał wypić po kremowym z każdym, najlepiej obcym, zanim się rozejdą i pozwolą się rozpłynąć wspomnieniom. Leanne przypatrywała się temu z rozbawioną obojętnością. Nie czuła nic. Niepokój z powodu lakonicznych wiadomości w Proroku, tak, ale nie czułą melancholię dla ludzi wokół niej. Było jej głupio. Tamtej zimy też. Przy stoliku siedziała ona, Katie i pijany w belę Puchon. Recytował Kiplinga. Katie powiedziała, że musi iść do łazienki. Leanne pozazdrościła Katie tupetu. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy Katie po wyjściu z łazienki owinęła szyję szalikiem i narzuciła płaszcz. Zdziwiła się, kiedy Katie staranowała profesora Flitwicka odchodząc. Bez słowa otworzyła drzwi i wyszła. A Leanne Niehaus poszła za nią.

Śnieg topił się na jej okularach, zapomniała włożyć czapki, Katie nie słyszała jej krzyków. Leanne dogoniła ją tylko dlatego, że Katie szła bardzo powoli. Jak w rytm marszu żałobnego. Leanne złapała ją za łokieć. Mówiła łagodnie, a potem krzyczała. Nigdy nie podnosiła głosu, ale wtedy krzyczała. Śnieg topił się na jej okularach i na włosach Katie Bell, której nie znała. Która miała jasne włosy, jasny szalik i jasny płaszcz. W śniegu. Biała. W rytm marszu żałobnego. Leanne w irracjonalny sposób poczuła się w tamtej chwili związana z Katie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli jej się nie uda – nie wiedziała, co dokładnie – to świat pęknie na pół. Zabraknie w nim środka. Przeczytała kiedyś, że świat to kula o nieskończonej ilości środków, której powierzchnia jest nigdzie. To nie była prawda, bo środek był tylko jeden. Katie.

Nawet kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, kiedy ktoś opowiedział jej historię intrygi Malfoya wymierzonej w Albusa Dumbledore'a, historię w której Katie Bell była postacią z drugiego planu a ona tylko imieniem, Leanne Niehaus wiedziała, że to nie była prawda.

.

Nie chcieli puścić jej do szpitala. Profesor Flitwick rozkładał ręce i trząsł swoją błyszczącą głową, profesor McGonagall wpychała w nią biszkopciki i Earl Greya. Nie wiedzieli. Nie rozumieli. A Leanne Niehaus śniła o ciele rozrzuconym między chmurami, unoszącym się coraz wyżej, znikającym jak wyrwany przez wiatr latawiec. Leanne Niehaus płakała bez przerwy. Leanne Niehaus pochylała się nad książkami i nie widziała ani słowa. Zemdlała na Eliksirach. Koleżanki z dormitorium z którymi nie zamieniła ani jednego wartego zapamiętania słowa zaczęły zwracać na nią uwagę. Gdyby nie zgoda pana Bella uzyskana dzięki kilku afektowanym listom, Leanne Niehaus musiałaby zwariować.

Poszła do Mungo z kwiatami i tomikiem wierszy, który przekazała jej Alicja Spinnet, koleżanka Katie. Leanne kupiła paczkę Jaffy. Starszy mężczyzna odpowiedzialny za monitorowanie wnoszonych przedmiotów zjadł jedną („Prawie zatruli wam dyrektora, co? Za moich czasów…"). Leanne drżała.

Sala była jedną z tych starszych, przypominających wnętrze katedry. Pasy światła zlewały się z wysokich okien na podłodze. Katie Bell rozpierała się na poduszkach, między kilkoma bukietami kwiatów, owocami, kartkami. Leanne podeszła do niej powoli, prawie widząc przesuwające się jej przed oczami obrazy Madonn zauważanych kątem oka w muzeach i kościołach. Leanne ułożyła prezenty przed Katie. Jak ofiary, nie-pomyślała. Katie uniosła brwi trącając palcem otwartą paczkę Jaffy. Sięgnęła po jedną, przysunęła pudełko w stronę Leanne.

- To moja wina, że tu jesteś – powiedziała Leanne przełykając. Katie westchnęła.

- Mhm. Potrzebuję jeszcze lakieru do paznokci i papierosów. Lakier różowy. Mogłabyś…?

Mówiąc to, prawie się uśmiechała. Leanne skinęła głową. Znowu ugryzła Jaffę. Kawałki czekolady powoli topiły się na jej języku, a ona siedziała patrząc na Katie Bell. Wiedziała, że przyniesie i lakier, i papierosy, i nie widziała w tym nic złego.

.

Leanne Niehaus wymagała od ludzi. Powinni być uprzejmi, przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie inteligentnych, umieć zachować powagę, nie dostawać wiele lepszych ocen niż ona, nie z jej ulubionych przedmiotów. Leanne Niehaus wiedziała, że Katie nie spełnia tych wymagań. Katie Bell potrafiła zachować się uprzejmie, jeśli czuła się w nastroju. Cudze komentarze zdawały się jej nie interesować, poza kwestią tego, czy je wywołała, czy nie. Lubiła wywoływać. Drwiła ze świata, poważnie traktując tylko siebie. Oceny miała perfekcyjne. Leanne Niehaus była zafascynowana. Katie Bell wstawała wcześniej niż inni, starannie się malowała, pod szatą nosiła sukienki, na które zarabiała w wakacje sprzedając ubrania dwa razy droższe dwa razy starszym kobietom. Nie czytała, z zasady. Nie lubiła obrazów ani zdjęć. Filmy oglądała kiepskie. Paliła. Często zmieniała chłopaków, podobno z żadnym nie spała. Dziewczyn było mniej. Uczyła się w dormitorium. Lubiła kilka osób, obgadywała je i pozostałych. Akceptowano ją. Ktoś uważał, że jest suką. Alicji Spinnet wydawała się samotna. Leanne Niehaus była zafascynowana. Odwiedzała Katie często.

.

Po wypuszczeniu Katie ze szpitala, Leanne Niehaus nie zmieniła się bardzo. Miała pomalowane paznokcie kciuka, żeby schować je w fałdach szaty i mieć sekret. Zerkała na stół Gryfonów. Chodziła na mecze Quidditcha. Uciekała z Historii Magii, którą spędzała z Katie w którymś zagubionym krużganku. Leanne nie uważała, żeby to było nienaturalne, jak to określiła jedna z jej koleżanek. Nie, Leanne czuła się jakby dopiero teraz zaczynała rozumieć, czym jest jej natura. Katie wyzwalała w niej myśli i gesty, których Leanne nie była sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Tak, być może były trochę złośliwe, odgradzające się od innych ścianą tęczowej bańki i surowo patrząc na ich wykrzywione twarze. Leanne była szczęśliwa, bo bańka była lekka i łatwo unosiła się bardzo wysoko, by ona i Katie mogły oglądać gwiazdy. Leanne pokazywała je palcem Katie i opowiadała.

Leanne opowiadała Katie nie tylko o gwiazdach. Mówiła o sobie, o tym jak biegała między blokami Hackney i jak czytała gimnazjalne podręczniki od fizyki, bo chciała być kosmonautką. Drugą Mae Jeminson. Pokazała Katie kolekcję swoich bezużytecznych książek i artykułów – kosmonautką nigdy nie będzie, nie po siedmiu latach w Hogwarcie. Katie trochę się śmiała, a trochę patrzyła w bok. Dotknęła jej lekko, nie pewna co dalej.

- Nigdy nikomu tego nie powiedziałam – mruknęła Leanne. Katie ją niezgrabnie objęła.

- Nigdy nikt mi nie powiedział tajemnicy – odpowiedziała.

Kilka dni później Katie wspomniała coś o nieobecnej matce, która zabrała ze sobą młodszego brata Katie. Szły wtedy korytarzem, rozmawiając o swoich wakacjach. Katie powiedziała to lekko, ale Leanne wiedziała, że Katie udawała. Wiedziała, że Katie mówiła to po raz pierwszy, niepewna, które słowo w zdaniu zaakcentować, gdzie zrobić pauzę. Zabrzmiało to źle, za wysoko, za głośno, z oddechami wyrywającymi się w pół słowa. Lekko. Prawdziwie.

W zamian, Leanne pokazała Katie zdjęcie swojej rodziny. Bladzi okularnicy z szerokimi uśmiechami, pyzata Leanne Niehaus z rozwichrzonym afro. Żartem opowiedziała, jak tata Niehaus zapytał, skąd mała El wie o adopcji. Rozbawiło to Katie.

.

Następnym razem, Leanne była przygotowana. I następnym. Na okruchy myśli Katie, rzucanych razem codziennymi słowami. Rzadko, ukradkiem. Kawałek po kawałku, rozpadała się maska Katie zblazowanej i ironicznej, z uśmiechem jak kwiat fuksji, zawsze starannie ubranej, chodzącą jak modelka, wesoło ściągającą całą uwagę otoczenia. Tylko Leanne to widziała. Nie Alicja Spinnet w babcinych sweterkach i długich spódnicach. Alicji Katie nie lubiła, nie potrzebowała. Alicja była wszystkich, wszystkich gotowa wysłuchać. Katie nie lubiła się dzielić. Nie chciała mieć swoich tajemnic chowanych w przegródki uporządkowanego umysłu, porównywanych, choćby mimo woli, z cudzymi. Wreszcie, nie chciała zdradzać nic ludziom którzy nic nie mieli do zdradzenia. To było upokarzające. Katie powiedziała to Leanne w prostszych słowach, nie wszędzie widząc związek przyczynowo skutkowy. Leanne wzruszyła jej prostota, niemożność zrozumienia swojej antypatii do miłej, uroczej Alicji. Leanne jej nie wytłumaczyła, w obawie, że świadoma swoich wad Katie nie poczuje się winna i nie zacznie okazywać Alicji więcej względów.

Była to jedyny błąd, który Leanne popełniła przyjaźniąc się z Katie. Pomyślała tak rok później, kiedy Katie, Olivier Wood, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan i Charlie Weasley stali nieruchomo nad jeszcze jednym grobem. Katie bardzo płakała. Leanne żałowała małej Alicji, która każdemu mogła pomóc, której nikt nie potrzebował, o której wszyscy chcieli teraz myśleć lepiej i cieplej.

- Jesteśmy ze sobą więcej niż przedtem – powiedziała Katie. – Ona trzymała to razem i teraz my musimy ją zastąpić. Każdy – powiedziała. Leanne spojrzała na nią z dumą.

.

Leanne Niehaus mieszkała w Hackney. W Hackney mieszkała Katie Bell. Po siódmym roku, po bitwie, po śmierci Dumbledore'a, żadna nie chciała wyjeżdżać. Chciały być w domu. Nocą, siedząc na przystanku pachnącym piwem i wymiocinami, niepewnie mówiły sobie o przyszłości. Obie spakowały torby, na wszelki wypadek. Rzuciły zaklęcia ochronne na swoje drzwi. Katie chciałaby zobaczyć swoją matkę i brata, którego nie widziała od dziesięciu lat. Miał wtedy rok. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie czarodziejem. Miała nadzieję, że będzie bezpieczny. Musiała powiedzieć matce. Siedziały na tym przystanku, a księżyc znikał, niebo jaśniało.

W słońcu włóczyły się po mieście. Po sklepach, po barach. Po Hackney. Nie wiedziały, czy tu wrócą. Odtwarzały swoje dziecięce ścieżki, powtarzały nazwy ulic i przedszkoli, jakby coś mogło sprawić, że miejsce przetrwa w nich samych. Poszły kilka razy na cmentarz Abney Park. Gubiły turystów z ich błyszczącymi fleszami i Bablowym gaworzeniem, mijały anioła na grobie Ellen Gray i lwa na grobie Franka Bostocka. Iglice gotyckiej kaplicy znikały za zasłoną liści. W spokojnym miejscu, rozkładały na trawie koc. Siedziały cicho, żując gumę, pijąc Sprite'a, jedząc Jaffę. Obeliski rzucały cienie kładące się na ich powoli opalających się nogach. O śmierci nie rozmawiały. Nie musiały. Były tu, wiedząc, że niedługo mogą się tu znaleźć na zawsze. Wiecznie spoczywając. Nad ich głowami latały motyle i śpiewały ptaki, w trawie przemykały wiewiórki, którym rzucały orzechy. Żyły. Na przekór, białemu grobowcu Dumbledore'a, aniołom i lwom, obeliskom. Nawet na cmentarzu. Żyły. Śpiewały piosenki Spice Girls.

Kilka razy nocowały u siebie. Kilka razy nocowały poza domem. W namiocie w parku. Leanne dowiedziała się, że Katie miewa koszmary i czasami lunatykuje. Katie powtórzyła słowa pani Pomfrey o Imperiusie, którego musi zdjąć osoba, która go rzuciła. Jeśli nie, zaklęcie będzie znikało powoli, szybciej, jeśli zwiększy się dystans między zaklętym a zaklinającym. Pozwolenie, by Niewybaczalne zdejmowało się samoistnie, oznacza pogodzenie się z pewnymi przykrościami. Niestety, nie wiedzą kto je rzucił. Do tego, Katie uśmiechnęła się krzywo, naszyjnik. Leanne nie pytała, ale Katie powiedziała:

- Jakbyś nie spotkała dementora, ale miała go w sobie. Albo wiesz co, kilka dementorów. Jakbyś miała w sobie czarną… dziurę, tak? I ta dziura zjadała cię od środka.

Leanne przytuliła ja bardzo mocno i nie puściła, całą noc. Wysunęła się rano i zanim Katie się obudziła, wróciła z pudełkiem lodów. Katie, oczywiście, protestowała, bo niezdrowe, bo uleganie słabościom, ale pozwoliła się nakarmić.

.

Wojnę spędziły razem. Rodziców wysłały zagranicę. Katie nie udało się znaleźć matki. Ukradły jacht starannie wybranemu bankierowi z City. Nie czuły się bardzo winne. Po jedzenie schodziły do Calais. Ich oczy utkwione były w widmowym Dover, pogrążonym we mgle. Czytywały Żonglera. Milczały. Kłóciły się co jakiś czas. Czytywały mugolskie gazety i szukały nazwisk. Słuchały muzyki. Jacht zaczarowały. Burze je niepokoiły, ale nic im się nie stało. Podczas burz się godziły. Wiosną zaczęły sypiać na pokładzie. Leanne wskazywała palcem gwiazdę, a Katie chwytała ją za nadgarstek i układała jej dłoń w swojej, mówiąc, że tą już zna. Leanne mówiła więc o początku świata. O czasie. O muzyce sfer. O teorii strun, według której istnieje dziesięć wymiarów. O harmonice strun, o strunach kosmicznych, o sześciowymiarowych przestrzeniach Calabiego-Yau. Katie mówiła o tkaninach i barwach, o ciężarze powiek piętnaście minut przed szóstą, o sobie i ojcu, o bezsilności jaką czuła w szpitalnym łóżku. Leanne słuchała z przejęciem. Kosmologia i Katie były równymi sobie pojęciami.

Jacht kołysał się leniwie na turkusowych falach. Prom przepływał na linii horyzontu. Brzegi pachniały deszczem. Jadły pomarańcze, słuchając trzasków radia. Marsylianka grzmiała, stukały lepkimi od soku palcami do rytmu. Urwały w pół.

- Uwaga, uwaga. Uwaga, uwaga – powtarzał Lee Jordan.

Dwadzieścia minut później, pasażerowie promu „Wiktoria" przysięgali sobie nawzajem, że jacht po prostu pojawił się znikąd. Wysłani tam marynarze stwierdzili, że jest pusty. Echo trzasku gubiło się między falami.

.

Walczyły razem. Kiedy Leanne rzygała między gruzami i trupami, Katie trzymała jej włosy. Otarła jej usta chusteczką. Sama wyglądała na odrobinę zmęczoną, ale niezłamaną. Leanne któryś raz przywołała moment, w którym zrozumiała, że Katie jest centrum wszechrzeczy. Czuła to znowu. Zakurzona, zapylona, zakrwawiona Katie nie miała w sobie już nic z tamtej jaśniejącej dziewczyny kroczącej wolno w wirujących płatkach śniegu. Leanne też nie pamiętała zbyt poważnej Krukonki, która nie umiała odejść od stolika, która nie znała Katie Bell. Znały się. Były tu razem. Wyjdą stąd, albo obie zamienią się w nieruchome wory kości. Byle tylko razem. Łamała palce Katie w uścisku. Wybijała północ.

.

Wezwano je na proces Malfoya. Podano im Veritaserum. Zadano pytania, których już nie pamiętają. Pamiętają ludzi, szum, szelest przekładanych dokumentów, błyski aparatów, skrobanie piór, czyjś czerwony nos, bolesny uśmiech Narcyzy Malfoy, bladoróżowy i przypominający bliznę. Dostały odszkodowanie, Katie większe, Leanne tylko za straty moralne. Ich nazwiska pojawiły się na piątej stronie gazety pod zdjęciem Malfoya z matką. W „Historii Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów", Katie wymieniono raz, Leanne pojawiła się w przypisach i na liście walczących w Hogwarcie.

Wielka historia otarła się o nie i poszła swoją drogą. One wynajęły sobie mieszkanie w wysokim bloku, oblepionym graffiti w kilku językach. Leanne patrząc nocami przez okno wydawało się, że są zawieszone między dwoma niebami – tym w górze, i tym w dole, światłami Londynu. Katie zaczęła kurs dla aurorów. Narzekała, ale z zadowoleniem. Leanne próbowała szukać pracy. Wreszcie zaczepiła się o niskie ministerialne stanowisko, tylko dzięki pośredniej znajomości z Angeliną Johnson, która z Ministerstwa właśnie uciekała, do siostry, z malutką, piegowatą córką. W weekendy, Leanne chodziła do gimnazjum razem z innymi ludźmi potrąconymi przez życie. Zakolegowała się z kilkoma, nic zobowiązującego. Katie chodziła do klubów i wracała nad ranem, zawsze sama. Leanne jej nie pytała i Katie nie mówiła, więc trwały, sobie zawieszone. Katie zbliżyła się do starej drużyny Quidditcha, wychodziła czasami z Atlantą z kursu. Leanne wpadała na mniej ważne ministerialne przyjęcia, kręciła się trochę, piła białe wino i uśmiechała się do wszystkich. Uważano ją za dużo lepszą pracowniczkę niż Angelinę, lubiano ją proporcjonalnie mniej. Raj z obsługi technicznej flirtował z nią w raczej uroczy sposób. Leanne nie przynosiła pracy do domu. Katie czasami budziła się z krzykiem, ale łatwo zasypiała z powrotem. Gotowała Katie. Sprzątała Leanne. Jeśli któraś z nich podeszła do okno i oparła czoło o szybę, zawsze widziały światło. Na górze lub na dole.

.

Leanne Niehaus odejdzie z pracy, prędzej czy później. Zda do liceum. Zacznie poważnie myśleć o studiach, ale będzie się bała. Katie wspomni jej o Ksenofiliusie Lovegoodzie, zamieszkującym pokój w Dziurawym Kotle. Leanne przerzuci jeszcze raz stare Żonglery. Te dziwaczne, te szczere, te smutne (słyszała, że trzymali Pomylunę w piwnicy), te ostatnie. Przyjdzie jej coś do głowy. Katie będzie polowała na zbiegłe dementory, długo. Przywiąże się do Atlanty Wei, nie jak do Leanne, nigdy jak do Leanne. Leanne pozna jej przyjaciół. Katie znajdzie zgniecione aplikacje na studia – w Stanach Zjednoczonych – zmusi Leanne do wysłania ich. Rozstaną się, jakoś. Leanne opowie komuś o swoim środku wszechświata i pożałuje, bo opowiedziane, zabrzmi to śmiesznie i naiwnie. Będzie płakać w łazience i napisze list do Katie. Katie nie odpisze od razu, bo będzie u swojej matki. Tydzień czekania na odpowiedź przekona Leanne o płynności wszechświata. Odpowiedź będzie ciepła i czuła, odrobinę dowcipna, odrobinę nostalgiczna. Leanne pomyśli, że to dobry ostatni list. Nie nauczy się go na pamięć, a kiedyś, kiedyś go zgubi. Będzie jej żal, tylko trochę. Wchodząc do katedr, będzie czuła smak czekolady. Zacznie ją to bawić. Nigdy nie poczuje nic odrobinę podobnego do tego, co czuła dla Katie. Wiele razy będzie próbowała to sobie wytłumaczyć. Ostatecznie, pogodzi się z tajemnicą. Odkryje inne. Ona i Katie spotkają się jeszcze kilka razy. Choć ich wygląd nie zmieni się, nie rozpoznają się w sobie. Płynność wszechświata zda się Leanne jedyną rzeczą trwałą

Póki co, Leanne się śmieje i bierze kolejny kęs jagodzianki.

* * *

**Jaffa to brytyjskie Delicje. Hackney to dzielnica Londynu, ponoć niebezpieczna. Abney Park Cemetery znajduje się na jej terenie, jest stary i do obejrzenia na zdjęciach. Groby Ellen Gray i Franka Bostocka istnieją, nie wiem kim byli. Nazwisko Niehaus jest nawiązaniem do Cosimy Niehaus (ładne brzmienie, chwilowo mój ulubiony fikcyjny naukowiec) z Orphan Black, Raj jest Rajem stamtąd (postać trzecioplanowa, pełni podobną funkcję). Mae Carol Jemison była pierwszą Afro-Amerykanką w kosmosie, na orbicie znalazła się 12 września 1992. Zdanie "Jest to nieskończona kula, której środek jest wszędzie, powierzchnia nigdzie." pochodzi od Hermesa Trismegistosa, można je znaleźć w "Myślach" Pascala, które cytuje Borges w eseju "Kula Pascala" w zbiorze "Dalsze dociekania". Terminy fizyczne zawierające lub nie zawierające słowo "struna" rzucam, bo ładnie brzmią, ale zrozumienie teorii jest poza mną, więc jeżeli ktoś czuje się zainteresowany, to proszę pytać gdzie indziej. Okładka to fragment zdjęcia Sally Mann, "Candy Cigarette". Cytat pochodzi z wiersza Haliny Poświatowskiej, którego chciałam użyć gdzie indziej, ale okazało się, że tu pasuje idealniej.**

******Komentarze zawsze mile widziane.**  


_..._

_jestem dla ciebie czuła_

_jak dla pszczół_

_cierpki zapach kwiatu_

_jestem dla ciebie dobra_

_jak dla zmęczonych skrzydeł ptaka_

_rozchwiana gałąź_

_złoto_

_opadam na twe powieki_

_uśmiechem_

_odpędzam myśli - kąśliwe osy_

_to noc_

_dała mi ciebie_

_ogromna noc_

_w której gubiłam rozrzucone po płótnie włosy_

_jesteś_

_jak księżyc wyraźny_

_świecisz_

_na moim chłodnym niebie_

_modlę się do ciebie_

_jaka to religia_

_w której czci się usta_

_wygiętego boga przedświtów_

_ach religia_

_wspaniali bluźniercy_

_jesteśmy sobie_

_zamkniętym czworokątnym światłem_


End file.
